


Unforgettable

by rumpledspinster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, No seriously turn back while you still can!, alzhiemers, save yourself!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledspinster/pseuds/rumpledspinster





	Unforgettable

“She’s the most amazing person you will ever meet. She’s kind, incredibly intelligent, well read, and she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Rumple sighed happily as he leaned back in the recliner and closed his eyes. 

Henry smiled. “Tell me more about her. How did you meet?”

Rumple opened his eyes and smiled at the memory. “She was walking down the sidewalk reading. I had just rounded a corner and she ran right into me. She sprained her ankle as she fell. We were right outside my shop so I helped her into the back room and laid her on the cot I keep there. I could tell from the very beginning that she wasn’t like everyone else in this town. We got to talking and as it turned out she and I had a love for the same authors and a shared love of history. Before I knew it we were sharing our life stories with each other. It was getting late when I took her to her apartment. I couldn’t bare not knowing when I would see her again so I asked her if I could come check on her tomorrow, I tried to shake it off as worrying about her welfare and nothing more, but she knew better. She smiled and said she would love for me to and that perhaps we could start seeing each other on a regular basis.”

Henry smirked, “She sounds like a woman who goes after what she wants.”

Rumple chuckled, “Oh she is! Before I knew it we were meeting each other for lunch every day and watching a movie together every Saturday.” Rumple smiled at the memory. “We’re planning to move in together now that we’re engaged.”

A sad look crossed Henry’s face at his grandfather’s words. “I’m going to go get a soda. Do you want something?”

Rumple thought for a moment, “A cup of tea would be nice.” 

Henry nodded and retreated to the kitchen. Rumple looked around the living room his eyes settling on a leather bound book laying on a high shelf. He made his way over to the bookcase and pulled the book down. Embossed on its cover were the words “In Loving Memory”. He opened the book to its first page and looked at it in confusion. He struggled to make sense of what he was seeing. There was a picture of his beloved Belle smiling as she sat beneath a tree with a book in her hands. Beneath it read, “Belle Gold, beloved wife and mother was entered into rest at Storybrooke Cemetery on …” Rumple dropped the book and stumbled backward in terror and confusion. He pushed his hands against his head as he fought the headache that was building there. Henry returned and seeing the book on the floor immediately knew what had happened. He quickly sat the drinks down and replaced the book on the shelf before rushing to his grandfather’s side. 

“Grandpa, look at me.” 

Rumple looked at Henry as if he didn’t know who he was. 

Henry sighed, “Tell me more about Grandma. What was she like?”  
Rumple looked terrified as he tried to back away from Henry, but Henry held him firm by the arm. “Belle. Tell me about Belle.”

At the sound of her name Rumple began to relax. He blinked and then smiled, “Oh Bae, I can’t wait for you to meet her. She is the most amazing woman. Truly unforgettable.”


End file.
